Fates Intertwined
by doggieearlover
Summary: A collection of Miroku/Sango centered drabbles and oneshots that are written in responses to challenges, mostly at LiveJournal. Each piece will include the community as well as the challenge theme and requirements.
1. Midnight Change

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the new mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Change" and the word count was free.

**Title: Midnight Change  
****Genre**: Post Manga Canon  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 641  
**Summary**: Awakened in the wee hours of the morning, Miroku considers his life.

* * *

**Midnight Change**

Miroku felt as though his eyes had just closed when he was jolted awake by a cry. No, make that cries – in stereo. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut and tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Houshi."

That one word of warning was all it took for his eyes to spring open. When she reverted to calling him "Houshi," she was deadly serious. "Yes, my lovely wife?"

"Don't 'yes, my lovely wife' me. Get up and help," Sango ordered.

Miroku closed his eyes just long enough to sigh and throw the blanket back so he could roll to his feet. "Coming."

Sango snickered. "You might not be having this problem if you hadn't done that so many times already. _You're_ the one who wanted me to 'bear your child'." In the time it had taken for him to wake up, she had already changed the first and offered the baby her breast.

Miroku was actually a little jealous as he watched the infant greedily suckle for a moment before he went to her twin. He used to have the privilege of… oh well. "There, there, my sweetie," he cooed as he changed her before he picked the girl up and started to rock her. "Your mommy will be ready to feed you as soon as your sister is finished."

The monk smiled as he watched his wife nurse their child and couldn't help but to reflect on everything that had happened during the past year. Never in his life had he expected to undergo so many changes in such a short period of time: Naraku had been defeated and his Kazaana had vanished as a result, he married Sango as he had promised, and now he had two beautiful girls. Two! That fact he had a harder time believing than almost anything else. Sango had no idea that twins ran in her family, not that she had anyone to ask.

That thought made Miroku rather somber as he continued to comfort the hungry child in his arms. His wife and daughters were the only real family he had. The only other relatives Sango had was her brother Kohaku, and he was a traveling youkai exterminator now, so they rarely saw him. The monk was doing everything in his power to be a good father and husband – and that included abandoning his womanizing ways and becoming a steady provider.

Actually, toning down his lecherous tendencies had not been as difficult as he thought it might be. He had a beautiful wife after all, and then there was that well placed threat that InuYasha had promised to fulfill if he ever caught Miroku propositioning another woman. He shuddered at the thought of what the hanyou had threatened to cut off because it _wasn't_ his cursed hand. So now, though he might occasionally look, his groping was confined to his wife – in private.

The monk honestly never expected to have such a life, for he was fully prepared to die either battling Naraku or from the kazaana curse in his hand. His musings were interrupted when Sango indicated that it was time to trade the hungry infant for her well-fed sister. As he patted the now content baby's back until she burped, he considered that he couldn't be any happier and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Miroku stifled a yawn as he put the one child back to bed and waited for Sango to finish with the other so they could all go back to sleep together – at least until they were again awakened by the cries of the twins. He had to admit that he couldn't wait until they no longer had these feedings so many times a night, and he might actually be able to get a little sleep. That was another change he was definitely looking forward to.


	2. Moth to the Flame

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the new mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Touch" and the requirement was that it be a oneshot (250+ words).

**Title: Moth to the Flame  
****Pairing: **Miroku/Sango  
**Genre**: Post Manga Canon  
**Rating**: T  
**Word count**: 728  
**Summary**: Miroku notices a subtle change in his wife.

* * *

**Moth to the Flame**

Miroku's hand reached forward of its own accord, though he hurriedly yanked it back when he realized what he had almost done. _'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it,'_ he chanted to himself as a mantra. _'Don't touch!'_

Sango was talking quietly with Kaede. His wife had just recently come to realize that she was pregnant with his child, and she had come to the old miko to obtain a remedy for morning sickness. Miroku couldn't help but stare at the object of his fascination and desire.

The monk's fingers stroked his chin instead as he held his elbow propped in his other hand. While he tried to look up and pretend that he was interested in the conversation of the two women, the truth was that he really wasn't. No, his attention was elsewhere. In fact if they asked, he would have had no clue as to what they were actually discussing.

As Sango moved her feet and shifted her weight Miroku realized that he wasn't imagining things. He was pretty certain that her lovely bottom had actually filled out more than just a little, making it…

'_No, don't touch! Not if you want to keep your hand,'_ the lecherous monk reprimanded himself. By now Sango had come to almost accept his groping of her in private, but doing so in public was _completely_ out of the question.

At the moment Miroku was wishing he had those prayer beads handy that he'd used to keep the kazaana sealed until the demise of Naraku. Except instead of protecting himself and everyone around him from the curse in his hand, he would use it to tie his hand down to keep it out of mischief. He barely moved his head to shake it to himself as he found his feet moving of their own accord. Apparently Sango was following Kaede to her hut to get something for the nausea she was waking up with each morning.

The monk quietly followed behind, taking the opportunity to study his wife's extraordinary bottom as she walked in front of him. Yes, there was no doubt about it – his pregnant wife had an extra sway in her hip and swing in her step. Her tight firm ass was developing into the rounder slightly fuller one of a mature woman. Once again he found his own hand stretching towards her, though she was far enough in front of him that he could not actually touch her. Instead, he had to settle for cupping his hand and imagining her lovely—"

"Yes, my dear Sango?" Miroku responded to a question he really hadn't heard. It was a good thing she'd said his name or he'd have had no idea she was speaking to him. He double checked to make sure he'd closed his hand and pulled it back to his side.

"Kaede said she has something that will help and has gone inside to get it. You've been awfully quiet. What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

That boyish grin that made him so endearing and so innocent looking when he was anything but spread across his face. "Just how much things are going to change, and how beautiful you are," he responded.

Sango raised an eyebrow and glanced at the hand that she was certain was extending in her direction a moment before.

"Sango, you wound me," Miroku said dramatically, placing said hand over his heart.

"Not yet, but I will if you grope my ass in front of Kaede," she answered, though there was no real anger in her voice. In fact, she sounded a bit mischievous.

Miroku's expression morphed into a smirk. "Does that mean I can touch you elsewhere?"

"No!" she exclaimed with indignation but then added playfully, "Well, maybe."

"Elsewhere on your body, or elsewhere other than in front of Kaede?" the monk clarified.

"Neither!" Sango declared. "Why can't you behave?

Miroku shrugged. "What can I say? My hand is drawn towards your lovely bottom like a moth to the flame. Even though I know it might get burned, I still want to touch."

"Well, try to wait until you get back to your own hut to do so," Kaede suggested.

Miroku and Sango both jumped, startled, and looked sheepish.

"Okay," Sango responded.

"Okay?" Miroku queried.

"I'm already pregnant; what else could happen?" Sango commented.

The monk was grinning the whole way home.


	3. Laughter Is the Best Medicine

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Laughter" and the requirement was that it be a drabble (250 words or less).

**Title: Laughter is the Best Medicine  
****Type**: Post Manga Canon  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Word count:** 250  
**Summary**: Miroku and Sango watch their girls after they've recovered from a serious illness.

* * *

**Laughter is the Best Medicine**

"Have you ever heard such a beautiful sound?" Sango said quietly to Miroku.

The couple was sitting outside of their hut, watching their twin girls with Kagome. One of the two youngsters had done something that had all three of them laughing so hard they were almost rolling on the ground.

Miroku took a deep breath and sighed.

"Husband?"

"I must admit that I have never been so scared in my life. It's wonderful to hear them laugh again," he admitted.

"That fever… I was terrified we'd lose one, and then the other came down with it. I don't know what we would have done without Kagome and Kaede," Sango responded.

"I must thank Buddha for guiding them and for not allowing our son to fall ill as well. He's still so tiny…" Miroku's voice trailed away.

Sango choked back a sob. "At least our prayers to spare him were answered."

They couldn't help but to smile as the giggles of the two little girls and young miko were carried to them.

"It is infectious, isn't it?" Sango commented.

Miroku furrowed his brow. "The fever?"

"Their laughter. Hearing them carry on so, I can't help but to feel better," she confided. "What is it Kagome says? Laughter is the best medicine?"

Miroku nodded. "I believe that's it. Maybe not for ailing children, but it certainly helps their worried parents."

Sango leaned against Miroku, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Somehow it verifies that everything really will be all right."


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Suprise" and the word limit was 250.

**Title**: **Unexpected  
****Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Canon – takes place during Chapter 558 during Kagome's three year absence  
**Word count**: 249  
**Summary**: Miroku awaits the birth of his first child

* * *

**Unexpected**

For all of his insistences that Sango was strong and he wasn't concerned, Miroku paced incessantly back and forth outside of the hut they shared together. The look on InuYasha's face was indiscernible – it was impossible to tell if he was worried or just extremely annoyed with the nervous monk. The one time he'd left his post by the entry was to bop Miroku over the head and tell him to quit driving him nuts. Then he sat down right back by the doorway to keep the monk from charging in.

"The women will take care of her, Bouzou," InuYasha assured, causing Miroku to pause and look thoughtfully at him.

"Just wait," Miroku started, but then stopped himself. He was about to add 'until it's your wife in there,' but realized that would be cruel. The hanyou's heart belonged only to Kagome, and she had returned to her world. They didn't know if they'd ever see her again. Instead, the father-to-be sighed.

"Nothin's wrong," InuYasha insisted when Miroku charged the door after an unexpected yelp reached his ears from inside. "It shouldn't be much longer."

After what seemed like eternity, the door flap was pushed aside and Rin's head appeared. "Kaede-sama said you can come in now."

Anxiously, he pushed past her and the smirking hanyou to enter his home but became transfixed just inside the doorway.

His eyes widened. "Two?"

"Girls." Kaede confirmed. "The second was certainly a surprise."

InuYasha chuckled, leaving the scene behind. "Paybacks are hell."


	5. To Have and to Hold

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the current challenge at mirsan_fics. The prompt was "Hold" and the requirement was that it be a oneshot (250+ words)

* * *

**To Have and to Hold**

"I…" Miroku was still standing frozen just inside the doorway to the home he shared with Sango. "I… _two_? Two _girls_?"

He would have sworn that Kaede chuckled as he finally forced his legs to move forward, to where he could kneel next to his wife. Sango looked exhausted. Though she had been somewhat cleaned up, her hair was drenched with sweat and her face was rapidly losing color. She looked so pale and fragile as one of the babes nursed at her breast. "Sango, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Houshi," she said weakly.

The brand new father furrowed his brow. "For what, my dear Sango? What's wrong?"

Sango sighed as the other child began to cry and Kaede moved to help her switch. Once the second child was settled to the other breast, Sango responded, "I know how much you wanted a son."

They were again interrupted as Kaede presented the child she was holding to Miroku. "Houshi-sama, you must learn to help take care of your children. Your wife will need a lot of help since there are two."

Sango and Miroku each fell silent as Kaede showed Miroku how to properly hold his child and then how to burp it. He fell into the role easily, prompting Kaede to say, "You've done this before."

Miroku quickly caught the look that crossed his wife's face as he held the child and gently patted the back and spoke to sooth any suspicions or fears on her part. "Only in my role as a humble Buddhist monk. I have had to bless a few infants. It is easier if they are not frightened and screaming their heads off."

Sango relaxed somewhat, and Miroku continued, "Sango, I am not disappointed. You have given me two beautiful children. I'm more surprised by the fact there were twins than the fact they are girls. Naraku was defeated and the curse of the kazaana is gone. Perhaps this is the kami's way of telling me that I do not immediately need a male heir. Maybe this is their way of letting me know that I am destined to live a long and fruitful life with you." Miroku fell silent.

Sango couldn't help but to grin and add, "Or maybe this was the kami's way of saying that you were an insufferable leach, and they're giving you two girls to protect from the likes of you."

"Sango, you wound me," Miroku stated dramatically as he set the infant on the bedding next to her before placing his loosely closed fist over his heart. Then he stood abruptly. "Forgive me, my dear Sango, but I must go now."

"What?" Sango, Kaede and even Rin all said together.

"While we were waiting a messenger brought word of a youkai extermination needed in the next village. I have an extra two hungry mouths to feed and clothe now, which means we will have even more expenses than expected. I must earn what I can when the opportunity presents itself. I shall enlist InuYasha's aide and be on my way. Thank you, Sango. You have given me the family I've always wanted. But now I must make certain that none of you go hungry. Kaede and Rin, I trust that you will help my wife while I am away." Grinning from ear to ear, Miroku vanished through the door.

Sango lay back and wrinkled her nose.

"It is amazing how he managed to disappear when both girls need to be changed," Kaede observed.

"Somehow, I suspect I had better get used to that," Sango commented. "But he did not seem upset about the girls, did he?"

The old miko chortled as she shook her head. "Only at the prospect of changing a dirty diaper. It appears he would rather face youkai than that."

The new mother grimaced. "I can't say that I blame him."

Once everyone was clean and settled in for a nap, Kaede motioned to Rin it was time to go, at least for now. As they walked along the path approaching the miko's hut she observed, "A warrior and a lecherous monk with two little girls. Life around here will never be dull."

When Rin found a new kimono left inside the hut for her, Kaede couldn't help but to reiterate, "No, it certainly never will."


	6. All the Lovely Ladies

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Father" and the limit was 250 words.

**Title**: **All the Lovely Ladies  
Rating**: G  
**Type**: Canon  
**Word count**: 250  
**Summary**: The realization he's a father starts to sink in.

**Note**: takes place during manga chapter 558; follows To Have and To Hold

* * *

**All the Lovely Ladies**

"Hey, Bouzou!" InuYasha yelled. He'd actually tried to not raise his voice, but it was the third time he'd attempted to get the monk's attention. "Have you found the youkai yet or not?"

Miroku was standing with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes staring unseeingly at the supposedly youkai infested building. He was startled out of his thoughts by the irritated hanyou's shout. Blinking and snapping his head around, he responded, "What?"

InuYasha hated to admit it, but he was actually somewhat concerned. "Are you all right? You're not getting sick, are you?"

The monk shook his head. "No, just distracted I'm afraid."

"Nothing's wrong with Sango?" he prodded. "She's doing okay?"

"She was tired, but Kaede said that she and the girls are fine… girls, can you believe I have _two_ girls?" Miroku was getting that silly expression again. "I never thought…" his voice faded to a whisper, "that I'd have a wife, much less a family… that I'd really be a father."

InuYasha turned away, his ears drooping. "I know what you mean."

Miroku sucked in his breath. "InuYasha… I… I hope you know that Sango and I consider you family. I... we…would like for the girls to consider you their uncle… well, I hope you will consider it."

InuYasha responded, "Let's take care of this so you can get home to your ladies." He poked playfully at him. "Papa."

Miroku grinned as he slapped an ofuda on the building. "Papa…I like the sound of that."


	7. Feel the Heat

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the mirsanficart Summer Challenge #1. The prompt was "Heat" and the requirement was that it be 500 words or less.

**Title: Feel the Heat  
Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Prompt**: Heat  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Summary**: Miroku and Sango work up a sweat in spite of the cool day.

* * *

**Feel the Heat**

Miroku was amazed at how much heat they'd managed to generate between them on such a cool day. His skin felt like he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his hair was wet. He didn't think he'd had to work that hard at what they were doing, but perhaps he was mistaken.

He lightly reached under Sango and realized he wasn't the only one. She, too, glowed with the effects of her fluid movements – up and down, back and forth. She mesmerized him with the easy rhythm that she kept.

The monk couldn't help but to grin. At least now she didn't slap him for occasionally groping her luscious rear – as long as it was in private. He couldn't help himself as his hand followed her rounded bottom, and then reached under her again.

Sango couldn't help but to smile to herself. She had suggested that she had an excellent idea of how to warm up on the cool, dreary day, and her husband had readily agreed rather eagerly. But she had to admit that even she was surprised that she felt so hot and sweaty, especially since they were not even enjoying the heat of a fire. Instead it was simply the heat generated by their two bodies as they moved almost in unison together.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it, my husband?" Sango asked with a mischievous grin.

Miroku was panting from his efforts. "It was an excellent idea. But I had no idea I would work up such a sweat. I don't remember this being so difficult before."

"You're just out of shape. After all, it seems like you were gone much of the winter with InuYasha taking care of youkai exterminations. Some of your muscles didn't get used nearly as much as they did after we were first wed," Sango responded.

Miroku reached to rub his wife's swollen abdomen. "I guess we'd better do this now, while we still can."

"My balance won't be the same before long," she admitted. "I'm already having a difficult time with some of this."

The monk sighed. "We may have to enlist some assistance later on."

"That would probably be a good idea. I'm sure that either InuYasha or Rin would be glad to help us out."

"Well, let us finish with this bed while we're at it. Do you know what you want to plant this year?" Miroku asked.

Sango reached in front of him to pull up a weed he'd missed. "I think at least what did well last year, and Kaede recommended a few herbs she thought would grow here."

The monk wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "Whatever makes you happy, my dear."

"You, helping me in my garden, makes me very happy. I might even have to reward you later on," she answered with a smile.

"Something I'll like?"

"Only if you like it hot," she responded.

"Well, let's hurry up," Miroku replied enthusiastically.

Sango nodded and grinned.


	8. Who'll Stop the Rain

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

This was written for the Summer Challenge #2 at the mirsanficart community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Rain" and the limit was 500 words.

**Title: Who'll Stop the Rain  
Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Word count**: 500  
**Summary**: Miroku returns home to a not-so-warm welcome

* * *

**Who'll Stop the Rain**

Miroku was currently unhappy – no, that was an understatement. He was utterly and completely miserable. He was standing in the rain, staring despondently at the home he shared with Sango. Correction – had shared.

He didn't even know what he had done wrong. He had made a trip to the neighboring village with InuYasha to banish a troublesome youkai. When he returned his wife was furious with him, and he had no idea as to why. She refused to let him into the hut he built for her. So here he was, standing in the rain with his robes and hair plastered to him.

"Come on," he heard from behind him. "You'll get sick if you stay out here like this."

Still, he refused to move until a clawed hand grasped his shoulder and firmly turned him away. He didn't even remember entering the old miko's hut and sitting down by the fire.

Kaede had the good graces not to comment on the fact that his eyes were suspiciously puffy and red. However, she did remark as she handed him a cup of tea, "We hear you were quite busy in the next village."

Miroku cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "There was more than one youkai. So yes, the extermination took longer than we initially thought it would."

"We heard you kept the company of several pretty girls while you were there," Kaede told him.

"I…" the monk sighed. "I did not encourage them."

"The traveler that came through from there said that you spent the night with them," the old miko commented.

"I… I… I never! I mean I did… but not like that!" Miroku protested. "I couldn't help that the village headman had seven daughters!"

Miroku heard InuYasha snort as he disappeared through the doorway.

Kaede suggested, "Perhaps you should tell your wife what actually happened."

"I would, but she won't let me in my own home." The despondent monk fell silent and stared at the fire.

They sat in silence, listening to the rain pound down, reflecting the glumness of Miroku's mood. He'd been so happy to reach home only to find his wife wouldn't speak to him. He was lost in his thoughts when he realized that the deluge had let up. With a sigh, he stood.

"Thank you for tea and a place to dry out," Miroku said. "I should go."

About that time the covering over the door flew back and Sango rushed in. "I'm so sorry! I should have let you explain."

Miroku caught her in his arms and held her as close as her very swollen abdomen would allow him. "You're not mad any more?"

She shook her head. "Let's just go home."

Not having a clue what might have happened, the monk readily agreed.

After they were gone, InuYasha silently slipped back inside.

Kaede looked at him knowingly and quirked her brow.

The hanyou shrugged his shoulders. "I know what it's like to be punished for something I didn't do."


	9. Let the Sunshine In

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for the Summer Challenge #3 at the Mirsanficart community challenge at LiveJournal. The prompt was "sun" and the limit was 500 words.

**Title: Let the Sunshine In  
Rating**: T  
**Type**: Canon  
**Pairing**: Miroku/Sango  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Summary**: Counting his blessings, Miroku wonders what changed.  
**Note**: takes place during Manga chapter 558

* * *

**Let the Sunshine In**

Even though it was still lightly raining, Miroku felt as though the cloudbanks had broken and the sun was shining on him. He had not experienced such relief since Naraku was defeated and his kazaana disappeared.

He was afraid to ask what had suddenly changed Sango's mind – why she'd abruptly decided to allow him to come home. All he knew for certain was that she'd burst into Kaede's hut, forgiven him, and told him to come home. The monk also had enough sense to keep his mouth shut as to the fact he should not have needed forgiveness because he had done nothing wrong.

Miroku remained silent as he followed his pregnant wife into the hut they shared. He moved to the chest he kept his clothing in and opened the lid. The monk began to strip out of his damp clothing. However, before he could pull a dry set out, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Miroku?" Sango said softly. "I... I… I'm sorry for earlier. I should not have assumed you had reverted to your lecherous ways."

He couldn't hide the trace of bitterness in his voice. "It was nothing."

The former taijiya's voice was firm. "Yes, it was. You were clearly upset that I did not trust you."

"I was upset because I thought I'd lost the only thing that meant anything to me," he whispered. "And I had no idea why or what I had done."

Sango looked at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have let you explain."

Miroku shook his head. "That would only work if I knew what I was supposed to have done. I had no clue when we arrived back as to why you would not allow me in."

She started twisting her apron in her hands. "I was too quick to believe you'd fallen back into your old ways… when that traveler came through… and it'd been so long…"

The monk looked puzzled. "I don't understand. So long since… what?" He didn't want to say _since I'd propositioned another woman_.

"You know…" Sango blushed and rubbed her swollen abdomen.

"Ahhhhh…" Realization suddenly struck Miroku. "You thought that since it had become uncomfortable for you, I went elsewhere."

He placed his hand over hers on her belly. "I won't deny that I miss being with you, but I realized some time ago I had no desire to be with another. I know I occasionally still flirt out of habit – or to get something for you, but I would never betray you like that. If I feel that desperate for relief, I have other ways to cope."

That "look" started to form on Sango's face, and he quickly continued, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be caught by InuYasha?"

She responded, "You do owe him a thank you."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"He made me listen when I didn't want to."

"And said that he'd kill me if I hurt you?"

Sango smiled. "That, too."


	10. A Foul Wind Blows

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for the Summer Challenge #4 at the Mirsanficart community challenge at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Wind" and the limit was 500 words.

**Title: A Foul Wind Blows  
Rating**: G  
**Type**: Canon; takes place during chapter 558  
**Characters**: Miroku, InuYasha, Sango, Kaede  
**Summary**: InuYasha does his best to refuse an invitation to dinner

* * *

**A Foul Wind Blows**

"InuYasha, are you certain you would not like to come to dinner?" Miroku was puzzled. It wasn't like the hanyou to turn down a meal, even if Sango wasn't nearly as good a cook as she was a warrior.

"I… I… I promised Kaede I'd help her with something," the hanyou lied.

"Sango promised she would do her best not to cry. She knows that makes you uncomfortable, but she cannot help that her emotions are a little unstable. Kaede said that is common for women in her condition, especially for as far along as she is," the monk assured him.

"That's not the condition that bothers me," InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"Is something else wrong?" Miroku's eyes widened and he started breathing too fast. "Something is wrong, isn't it! There's something wrong with my wife that you are not telling me. InuYasha, what is it? What's wrong with Sango?" he pleaded.

The hanyou's shoulders sagged, and he sighed. He had not meant to upset his friend. "There's nothing… Sango isn't sick… at least I don't think she is."

"Then-"

Sango interrupted, "Husband! InuYasha! There you are! Are you coming to dinner, InuYasha? Did Houshi tell you I'm making your favorite dish?"

She suddenly flushed red, turned away, and started in the direction of the hut she shared with Miroku. "It will be ready soon, so don't take too long," Sango called back.

Miroku looked at InuYasha, whose eyes were watering, and he had his sleeve over his nose and mouth. Unable to hold back any longer, he started coughing.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the hanyou nodded. He choked out, "How do you stand it?"

"What?... Oh…" Miroku eventually puzzled out as the gentle breeze drifted in his direction.

"It's bad enough out here… how do you stand being cooped up in the hut with her? I mean… I know it isn't her fault…" InuYasha stammered.

Miroku took a deep breath, and started coughing himself. He waved his hand in front of him to clear the air. "Kaede thinks it's the amount of vegetables she's eating, and the lack of room in her belly due to the growing baby. She did say she has an herb that should help. Would you come to dinner if we can get her to try it? And if we eat outside?"

The hanyou sagged in defeat. "All right, I'll try… but if it gets to be too much…"

"You will have to leave," Miroku finished for him. "Shall we see Kaede first?"

InuYasha eagerly nodded.

Kaede looked up to see the two males approach her. "It's not Sango's time yet, is it?"

"We're here about that problem I discussed with you earlier," the monk answered.

"Ah… you want something for her wind problem," Kaede prodded.

"Foul wind," InuYasha grumbled under his breath.

"Especially to your sensitive nose, I suspect," she responded. "I can help relieve that, but you're on your own with her cooking."


	11. Peaceful Evening

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the mirsan_fics community at LiveJournal. **The prompt was "Quiet" and the requirement that it be a perfect drabble of 100 words**.

* * *

**Peaceful Evening**

"Sango-"

"Shhh." She placed a finger over her lips.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked anxiously.

The slayer whispered, "Just listen."

Miroku strained his ears. "I don't hear anything. Just tell me - are the girls okay? They're not sick are they?"

The taijiya turned mother shook her head. "They're actually asleep."

The monk fell back and sighed in relief. "Usually when they're this quiet this early they're either ill or up to something. You're certain they're all right?"

"Yes, but _you_ won't be if you wake them."

He grinned as he cupped her breast. "If anyone awakens them, it'll be you."


	12. RedHanded

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the Fanfic_bakeoff community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**Catch**" and the requirement was that it be **between 100 and 300 words**.

**Title: Red-Handed  
****Rating**: T  
**Fandom**: InuYasha  
**Word count**: 300  
**Characters**: Miroku/InuYasha  
**Summary**: InuYasha catches Miroku doing something Sango would not approve of. Takes place during the final chapter of the manga during Sango's first pregnancy.

* * *

**Red-Handed**

"You'd better not let Sango catch you doing that." InuYasha couldn't help but to chuckle.

Miroku looked contrite and admitted, "It's bad enough that you caught me, my friend."

"I'll admit that was more than I wanted to see when I ran into you," the hanyou confessed.

"Better you than her catch me red-handed," the monk said.

"Is that what you call it?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku straightened his robes and wiped off his hands. "Perhaps you'll understand some day… Sango… the pregnancy…" The monk sighed heavily.

"I gather she's not letting you have any." InuYasha fidgeted with his sleeves.

"I don't ask for much… but no, none at all," the monk confessed. "I had to do something."

"Just ask next time and I'll help you," the hanyou mumbled.

Miroku brightened. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "That's what friends are for. Besides, look at you – you're all wet."

"Kind of sloppy, wasn't I?" A wry grin crossed his face.

"The next time you want fish and Sango won't let you have any because she can't stand the smell of it, just tell me. I'll catch and clean enough for both of us."

Miroku looked sadly at the mutilated trout in his hands. "I didn't do too well, did I? It was a lot harder than I remember…"

"Why don't you build a fire to cook on, and I'll take care of supper," the hanyou offered.

"I'll be forever in your debt," the monk responded.

"A man's gotta eat," InuYasha commented, "but not pickles for every meal."

Miroku grinned. "Don't tell Sango – according to Kaede it could get worse."

"We'd better get moving before she comes looking for you," the hanyou suggested.

"I think she was trying to figure out how to pickle rabbit."

They both shuddered.


End file.
